


Drabbles 2011

by Garnigal



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnigal/pseuds/Garnigal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written for open_on_sunday in 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt: Ranger

He’d never gone far from home. His family wasn’t exactly the traveling type. But he’d always fantasized about going places, seeing things and getting the hell out of Sunnydale. He read books and watched television, and his favourite characters were always the adventurers, the explorers, and the wandering rangers. They always seemed to know what was going on and how to save the day.  
So he planned and dreamed and saved and knew that as soon as he was free, he’d be gone on a great adventure.  
Just as soon as he was free... Andrew Wells was hitting the road.


	2. Prompt: Roses

He spent more time on it than he really should have. But it had been so long since he’d indulged in a project like this.

 _Gather ye rosebuds while ye may,_

Each element blended seamlessly into the next, leading the audience, all unknowing, to the great reveal.

 _Old Time is still a-flying:_

He considered each detail carefully. This first masterpiece would set the tone for all the rest.

 _And this same flower that smiles to-day_

One last look and he had to go. His art would have to succeed or fail on its own merits now.

 _To-morrow will be dying._


	3. Prompt: Family

You can’t pick your family.

It’s the luck of the draw, and being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

It’s in the glint of light off shiny black hair and a beaded dress when you’re filled with misery.  
It's in the angel’s face with the mind of a demon when you are already confused and shattered.  
It’s in the beautiful and available blonde when you are looking to prove you’re a man.

It’s in your misery and confusion and bravado.

It’s love and loss and pain and blood.

No, you can’t pick your family.

They pick you.


	4. Prompt: Close

“Buffy, come to dinner!”

They sat in tense silence, all attention focused on their plates. The scrape of fork and knife were jarring, but any words now would just lead back to another argument, start another no win fight. She remembered when they could linger over a meal for hours, just talking about what happened that day, what they were planning for tomorrow.

“I’m heading out, I’ll be home by curfew!”

She checked her watch as the door closed behind Buffy – 7 minutes.

“Hank. I can’t go on like this.” Hank set down his fork. “We have to tell Buffy.”


End file.
